Demands of the Job
by marketeerbubbles
Summary: Sherlock and Anderson have had at it again, and this time Lestrade has had enough. With the help of an 'expect' John, Sherlock, Anderson, Donovan and Lestrade are going to become 'best friends'. That is if they don't kill each other first.
1. Chapter 1 Or How It Started

**The Demands of the Job**

I own nothing but the plat, despite desperate pleas to higher orders ;)

**Chapter 1**

**Or**

**How it started**

John awoke with a start to the sound of his Lestrades' personalised ring tone. Rolling over to look at his bedside clock and seeing it was only 5:17 am, the good doctor groaned and picked up his phone.

"I hope you realise what time it is Greg, I'm not Sherlock you know."

"I'm sorry John, but it is kind of urgent, we have a...a situation, Sherlock was helping with one of our cases last night and there was an incident"

John was suddenly far more awake. "Is everyone okay, is Sherlock okay?!"

"Calm down John, nothing like that, there was a altercation between Anderson and Sherlock, anyway, yeah, Anderson is pressing charges and I need someone to come and bail Sherlock out. He is driving the other people in the holding cells crazy, both guard and inmates alike."

Sighing and resigned to his early morning activities John responded tiredly.

"I'll be there shortly, I'm not pleased though, and chances are Anderson started the whole thing, he usually does in case you hadn't noticed"

"Sure, sure, see you soon John"

Hanging up from the detective inspector John threw on some clothes and headed out to New Scotland Yard.

Arriving at the Yard before 6am, John marched up the stairs, not bothering to sign in at the front desk. He'd been helping Sherlock long enough that Lestrade had pulled some strings and gotten him a entry pass; made being in a hurry so much easier. Knocking on Lestrades' office door and entering without waiting for a reply, he found Anderson, Donovan and Sherlock sitting in front of the Detective Inspector, looking at him with a mixture of utter resentment and contempt.

"Take a seat Dr Watson; I've come up with a solution to stop all this nonsense and tension between these three."

Eyeing Sherlock wearily, noticing his hands to still be in cuffs, John turned his attention to the D.I, giving him a pointed stare before quickly darting his eyes to the self proclaimed sociopaths' wrists.

"Yes, alright, here John, you should be grateful to have such a friend Sherlock" Lestrade added pointedly.

John released his bonds and handed the keys and cuffs to the D.I then took to leaning against the wall nearest Sherlock.

"So plans hey? I notice these three are awfully quiet, what have you gone and done?"

"You're not going to like this either John, and I am sorry, I truly am, but since Sherlock won't show up alone, I expect you to be able to assist. Starting tomorrow, and every day for the next six days, the four of you are going into group therapy for team work and understanding."

John just stared, open mouthed, at Greg,

"You cannot be serious Greg,

a. I had nothing to do with this,

b. I'm Sherlock's friend and partner, not keeper, and

c. What possible good could come from this?!"

"If you and Sherlock wish to retain jobs from New Scotland Yard, then you will BOTH attend, every evening at seven, and before you start John, I know you have work, but I cannot do a thing about it."

"I see and what about Anderson and Donovan, if they do not attend?" John asked politely

"Demotions for non-compliance"

"Well okay then" John said sounding chipper all of a sudden

His fellow therapy goers looking at him suddenly for his quick change of attitude, but he spoke again just as quickly, his voice changing to what Sherlock had long ago dubbed his Captain mode.

"But if I am going down, I'm taking you with me, no arguments, we suffer, you suffer, same conditions, except I'll get the Chief Inspector involved or better yet. Mycroft Holmes"

Sherlock just smirked, he knew John could be feisty, but this was brilliant. Greg just stared at John, John held his gaze. Never argue with the military training Sherlock thought to himself.

"Fine." Unhappily and blunt.

"Fine." replied John, chipper once more.

"Come on Sherlock, we are going home." Anderson and Donovan continued to look dumb struck at the arrangement, still not moving or saying anything.

"Remember to text me the address Inspector" and with that the Consulting Detective and his faithful blogger left.

John was mad; you didn't need to be Sherlock Holmes to know that. The ride home was a quiet one.

Upon entering the flat John went straight to the kitchen, putting the kettle on and pulling out two teacups, he put them down rather hard. Sherlock had gone straight to his couch and was in a full on sulking mood when John handed him his tea.

"No point in sulking Sherlock, and I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the whole situation. No matter, we'll bluff our way through the week; I'll call Sarah and rearrange some of my shifts."

John's phone beeped with the address. Sherlock still said nothing and didn't touch his tea. John just sighed, some day off this was turning out to be.


	2. Chapter 2 Or You're Kidding Right?

**The Demands of the Job**

AN: I own nothing but the plot

**Chapter 2**

**Or**

**You're Kidding Right?**

John awoke the next day to a quiet home. Sherlock had sulked all day the day before and it would appear that was his plan for today. Honestly, it was like living with a 4 year old, except this one could actually out smart you without thinking or planning it.

Heading to the kitchen, John stuck his head into the living room, the tea he'd made for his flatmate was still there, untouched and it looked like Sherlock hadn't moved an inch in that time either. John often wondered how he could be so still so long and not cramp up.

"There is no point to this mood of yours Sherlock, it is not going to help anything. Please get up, have some tea and toast and change. I have work in an hour. I do not want to worry about you all day and whether you have passed out from dehydration or malnutrition, when did you eat last anyway?"

All he received in reply was a disgruntled grunt. Shaking his head, John got ready and left for work; leaving another cup of tea next to his friend.

Sarah had been understanding of the whole situation but had not been able to find a fill in for his night shift in two days. He was going to have to be on call. Lestrade would just have to deal with it. Thinking about it, John had no idea what he had done to deserve such an understanding employer. Still best not to rock the boat, he turned his phone off before entering the clinic

Arriving home at 5, Sherlock was found by the window torturing his violin. Poor Mrs Hudson, unable to stand the noise any more was wearing earplugs when John had gone past her.

Putting his things down and slumping down in what was affectionately known as his chair by some unspoken agreement, he waited two minutes before speaking.

"Enough Sherlock, that poor instrument, the neighbours and Mrs Hudson have done nothing to warrant such behaviour. Put it down" his voice calm but raised to be heard over the racket.

Sherlock only spared him a quick glance. Not saying anything but merely glancing at him, Sherlock put the violin down and stood looking out the window.

"Are you going to talk at all Sherlock?"

No answer

"Right, well you are welcome to act like a child if you so see fit, but do not complain to me when Lestrade stops handing you cases. We leave in 10 minutes. The meeting is near the Station and I thought we'd grab a bite to eat on the way."

Still nothing.

"Fine, just be ready in ten"

Ten minutes later found the duo in a cab and heading towards The Yard. Since Sherlock was still not communicative, John decided on Greek food. He knew of a place on the way. He ordered for Sherlock, who touched nothing, paid for Sherlock, who didn't say thank you and paid for the cab both to the cafe and to the counselling centre. John didn't mind. Not really. He was used to Sherlock's mannerisms and dark moods.

Upon entering the allocated room, they found the required members of Scotland Yard already present and talking quietly among themselves. They looked up as John and Sherlock entered. Anderson went to say something, but the counsellor walked in right behind them and so he closed his mouth again.

"Good evening all, my name is Mrs Cassidy Comfort, and I'll be your personal guide into teamwork and understanding this week. Let's get started shall we?"

Everyone took a seat. The chairs set up in a circle so everyone could see.

"Well then, the first thing we should do is ensure we know each others names?" Mrs Comfort started.

"Lets start with you shall we dear," Mrs Comfort said gesturing to Donovan.

Going around the circle, each spoke in turn

"Sally Donovan"

"Marc Anderson"

"Gregory Lestrade"

"John Watson"

Silence

"Don't mind him Mrs Comfort, he's just sulking, his name is Sherlock Holmes" John supplied helpfully

"Yeah, he's the reason we are all here tonight!"

"ANDERSON!" barked Greg.

"Now now Greg, this is a place of free expression, why do you feel it is Sherlock's fault you're all here tonight Marc?"

"The Freak is nothing but trouble, he comes into a crime scene like it is a Christmas party, spouts off all this stuff, like he's planted or planned it, insults everyone within hearing range, runs off, steals evidence and treats us like we're his patsies"

"Is this true Sherlock?" Mrs Comfort asked

Still nothing

"Perhaps I can enlighten you Mrs Comfort?" not giving her a chance to answer John continued quickly, yet still politely,

"Sherlock is a consulting detective, he is also a genius, he does not plant evidence or plan crimes, he solves them. He enjoys the rush he gets from a difficult problem and from preventing further murders or crimes. Despite what the yard thinks, he does care, he just feels that showing emotion slows him down; and as for Andersons scathing comment on put downs, Sherlock has NEVER put anyone down until they have said something derogatory or stupid first. Anderson and Donovan are both prime examples of bullies. No respect, no conscience and no understanding. Sherlock has never started fights with these two, he merely finishes them."

John had been sitting quite still and relaxed throughout his spiel and the others were left just gapped at him.

"Also, finding evidence and bringing home is not a crime. If he waited around for you lot to find it, it would be gone before you even started looking," John added.

Below the belt but fair, well done John thought Sherlock, he was listening; just he had decided that the whole situation was beneath him.

"I see, and how about you John, what do you do?"

"I'm a doctor and his blogger" John said thrusting a thumb at the still quiet man besides him

"Are you two an item?"

"Oh for the love of! I am straight, he's married to his work, if two females can live together in the same flat and be friends why cannot two men?" John crossed his arms and stared at the scribbling Mrs Comfort.

"Yeah right" came the quiet muttering of Anderson, Donovan sniggering quietly next to him, everyone else ignored them.

"You do not believe Sherlock is as I've said do you Mrs Comfort? Yet you know we have never met and we did not know you'd be our counsellor correct?"

"Yes...Why John?"

"Alright Sherlock, just this once mind, and please be civil"

Sherlock looked at John, really looked, his friend was being serious. He'd already deduced her life story the moment he'd laid eyes on her, and John was _letting_ him share? This was too good to be true, he let rip.

"Married twice, divorced once, widowed once, cannot have children, but has tried, allergic to peanuts, two cats, once ginger, one black and a parrot. Lives near a park, doesn't drive, walked here tonight, thick, took 2 tries get her degree, mediocre in her job, hence the reason for agreeing to these fast seasons so readily, has no other clients."

As Sherlock stopped to take a breath, John stopped him.

"Point taken Mrs Comfort?"

The room just stared at them

"I, I, how?"

"Indentations and tan lines on the wedding finger, yet no rings, neat, tidy and awake, despite the hour, you could have a nanny or sitter but they are expensive, this is the first work you have had in a while, as already mentioned. You had curry for tea, we can smell it, but you carry an epi-pen, peanuts are the most common allergy. You have a feather in your hair, fresh, your pets, the hair on your trouser legs, different heights, different colours, cats rub, dogs don't all the hair is going the same way. You have mud on your shoe despite being in a city street; you walked; only mud around here is in parks. The splash back on your hems suggests a slight miss step in your left foot. You're 30-35 years old and only just practicing, 2 attempts at the degree or a past profession. You lack of intelligence and poor questing suggests the first. 'Is this true Sherlock?' you are a counsellor, not a teacher, learn the difference."

John just smirked, looking over at the red faced D.I, and winking, he turned his attention back to the councillor

"Point and match I believe, think we can call it a night Greg? Mrs Comfort is in tears"

"um... yeah, might be best"

John handed Mrs Comfort a tissue,

"Come on Sherlock lets go home."

They left, leaving the upset counsellor with the three police people.

"See you tomorrow" Sherlock called over his shoulder

"Be nice Sherlock"

"Sorry John"


	3. Chapter 3 Or Tuesday Vs Second Session

**The Demands of the Job**

As always, I own nothing, despite desperate pleas to higher orders ;) (Mycroft is still refusing to take my calls)

**Chapter 3**

**Or**

**Tuesday Vs. The Second Session**

After Mondays 'interesting group therapy for team work and understanding', John awoke feeling a little nervous about what that evening would contain; Still best to face the day with a peaceful demeanour when possible. Lord knew when Sherlock would get his next case and what it would entail or what would happen in that down time.

Finding Sherlock in the kitchen experimenting was usual, nothing was on fire, nothing smelt off, and the microwave was still in one piece, quiet day then. John made himself a cup of tea, and one for Sherlock too out of habit. John had the day off and had swapped his night shift with a mate for that night; he'd be working the early morning shift from 1am till 9am.

The day passed relatively quietly. They stopped a bomber in the Tescos, alerted the Australian Embassy of a terrorist attack and helped Mrs Hudson paint the down stairs bedroom. So a quiet but busy day. That night they had Chicken and chips from the cafe below them and then caught a cab at 6:30. Neither man had said anything about the evening's destination the whole day except to give the cabby the address that evening.

Arriving promptly at seven the duo entered to find a new councillor, a pretty red head, being flirted at by Anderson, who was being scowled at by Donovan and Lestrade ignoring the world around him, doing something on his phone.

John peered over his shoulder.

"Angry birds Greg, I never would have pegged you"

"Shut it, my kid got me onto it."

"Sure, sure."

The new therapist cleared her throat at this point and asked everyone to take his or her seats. She introduced herself as Miss Mary Mortson and welcomed the group. She informed them that Mrs Comfort had quit. Everyone turned to look at Sherlock who maintained a blank look.

"Right well, you can all call me Mary, please everyone, now I have read Mrs Comforts notes, they were... um... yes, well, she draws lovely little cats in her margins but the basic gist of the page is that none of you like each other and John and Sherlock are only friends. It also states that John is over protective and that Marc is a git. I should probably point out that I used to be a seamstress and the ladies and I loved gossiping about your blog John."

"John, we may actually have a decent person on our case" quipped Sherlock at this point. Mary blushed looking at John shyly. Sherlock just rolled his eyes.

Clearing her voice again and shaking her head as though to clear it, Mary continued.

"Now, I have a group exercise for you all, just to start us off. I would like you each to introduce yourselves to one another individually and then give the person you are greeting a compliment. Thus representing a fresh start. Sally, why don't you start us off, please stand and make your way around the circle."

Sally rose and stood in front of Marc offering her hand. He took it gently.

"Hello, I'm Sally Donovan, and May I say I love your...your... shoes! Yes, I love your shoes"

"Brilliant Sally, now on to Greg" Mary encouraged

"Hello Greg, I'm Sally Donovan, and I like your voice", Sally moved without prompting onto John

"Hello John, I'm Sally Donovan and I like...I don't actually know anything about you, so... I like that look you give Sherlock when he's done something socially unacceptable"

"Umm, okay..." Mary and John said at the same time

"Sherlock, I'm Sally, I don't like you but I do like your coat"

Sherlock just looked at her with a bored expression on his face and shook her hand.

"Okay Marc, your turn" Mary said, her smile still, amazingly, in place.

Marc stood and moved to Greg, he offered his hand as Sally had to everyone.

"Hi I'm Marc, I like your shirt" Moving quickly he went to John

"Hi, I'm Marc, I like your shirt" moving onto Sherlock

"Hi, I'm Marc, I like your shirt" then he moved onto Sally

"Hi I'm Marc, and I like you" Sally blushed.

"Rather repetitive and rushed Marc, you need to feel comradely, or at least some respect for your fellow workers. I take it you and Sally are a couple?"

"What?" asked Anderson dumbly.

"Well your wedding ring, the way you to look at each other, and that rather passionate kiss I saw on my way in. I assume you are together."

John and Sherlock cracked up laughing at this and even Lestrade started to giggle. Mary was a little confused for a moment, and then she twigged.

"Ah, never mind then, we will not be bringing that up again" she quickly said.

Sally was beetroot red, John and Sherlock still chuffing away.

"Right Greg, your turn" Mary started, taking back control of the session.

Greg stood before John, who was trying not to laugh and offered his hand, John took it and looked expectedly at Greg.

"Err. Hi John, I'm Greg, and um... I like your self control and ability with a gun." John shook his hand and stared back.

"Yes, I know about the cabby," Greg added in an under tone perceivable by Sherlock and John alone.

Greg moved to be in front of a once again bored looking Sherlock.

"Hi Sherlock, I'm Greg and I like your intelligence and even at times, your company" Greg shook his hand and moved on but not before registering the faint expression of surprise on the younger man's face, did he really not think them friends?

Greg told Sally he liked her ability to organise and Marc his ability to never be late. It was John's turn next, to circle the group, and he had no idea what to say so up he stood at Mary's encouragement and moved in front of Sherlock.

"Sherlock, I'm John, I'm your flat mate, I love that you don't delete that" Sherlock actually grinned and John, unable to keep a straight face matched his grin. Marc and Sally watching amazed at the emotion Sherlock showed to his friend"

"What do you mean by not delete you John?" asked Sally

John replied over his shoulder, "Oh, Sherlock just deletes anything he doesn't see as required information, such as the solar system, you get used it"

John moved onto Sally, still grinning.

"Sally, I'm John, I like the fact that... that... I don't like you; you are sleeping with a married man, rude to clients, victims and anyone who you deem below you. You don't give people a chance and you share your opinion even when it's not wanted and reject other people's opinions. I think you are a horrible example of humanity and I've fought in a war for 10 years, so that is saying something. But in the spirit of the thing, I like your shoes." John moved to Marc leaving Mary, Sally, Marc and Greg rather shocked.

"Marc, I'm John," he said holding out his hand

"You are worse than Sally, she deserves better and actually may have some common sense and propriety if you left her alone, you are a awful doctor, there is a reason you should never have live patients. I don't like you or anything about you and screw this exercise, because you are not worth it."

Even Sherlock looked surprised this time, Marc didn't shake his hand.

"Greg, I'm John, I like your management style and appreciate everything you do for the community, Sherlock and I."

John sat down with everyone staring at him.

"What, these sessions are supposed to help, we cannot grow fond of each other at least if we know what the problems we can avoid them around each other" he stated

"Okay then... Sherlock lucky last, your turn" Mary stated

Sherlock didn't move. John elbowed him in the ribs. "Play nice..." he warned

Sighing Sherlock stood and moved to Sally. She could not help but notice he moved like one of those creepy vampires from Twilight. It was not at all encouraging; he stared down at her and held out his hand.

*" Hola, soy Sherlock, creo que tienes potencial si usted deshacerse de la dodo. También, buen abrigo."

"Sherlock" Mary reprimanded Sherlock grinned and moved onto Marc and held out his hand, like Sally, he made no move to take it.

**"Hei, olen Sherlock, John on oikeassa sinusta ja sinun pitäisi löytää sopivampi asento, ehkä valtatie roskaa keräilijä"

"I speak Finnish Sherlock" Mary grated out

Sherlock looked at her and raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly

"Hello Greg, I like that you do not bore me, I also like your companionship and that you actually seem to care"

Greg stared back, but shook the man's hand.

*** "John je bent mijn beste vriend en ik hoop nooit meer je te verliezen, maar ik zou niet misgunnen je dating Mary, ze potentieel heeft, keur ik.

"I have no idea what that was, but thank you I guess" John replied.

"What lang.."

"Dutch"

"Fantastic"

Sherlock swelled with pride.

Mary watched the two men interact and cleared her throat.

"That exercise did not go well, Sally, Marc, John and Sherlock, I'm not pleased. However the night is young, shall we continue? Next I was going to do the trust exercise, but since there is none, we will save it for later in the week. Instead we are going to switch lives. John you be Marc, Sherlock you be Sally, Greg you can go next, we will all try being someone else. So begin."

Silence followed, a cricket cheeped somewhere outside, the sound reverberated around the room. John started laughing, Sherlock quickly joined in, Greg and Mary following almost immediately after with Sally and Marc joining in too a bit after that.

"Okay okay, I get it, not doing that. We have only been here 20 minutes though and to be honest, I do not think we can proceed, I mean, the lack of understanding in this group is amazing! I doubt anyone could bring you lot together. I'm going to call it a night and try to come up with some kind of solution, I guess you can all go"

Anderson and Donovan disappeared so quickly it was almost like no-one saw them go. Lestrade said his good-byes and Sherlock, John and Mary where all that was left.

**** "Ik spreek Nederlands Sherlock"

Sherlock looked her then at John. Sherlock gave Mary a real smile.

"John we are leaving" and they did.

**A/N – Google translate did this for me, sorry if it is wrong**

*** Hello, I am Sherlock; I think you have potential if you ditch the dodo, also, nice coat. – Spanish**

**** Hello, I am Sherlock, John is right about you and you should find a more suitable position, perhaps a highway rubbish collector" - Finnish**

***** John you are my best friend and I hope never to lose you, however, I would not begrudge you dating Mary, she has potential, I approve. – Dutch**

****** I speak Dutch Sherlock**


	4. Chapter 4 Or Wrong Way Wednesday

**The Demands of the Job**

A/N – I did a small bit of research for place names and such, If you live in these areas, please do not be offended, I don't actually know anything about them, except for their names.

As always, I own nothing, despite desperate pleas to higher orders ;) (Err, Anthea has threatened to disconnect all forms of communication if I don't stop. May have to start pestering Mr Moffet)

**Chapter 4**

**Or**

**Wrong Way Wednesday**

John only asked Sherlock once what he had said the night before and Sherlock's response had been nothing short of an 'hmpf'. John had not pursued the matter further and had let it drop. Arriving home from Work at 9:30 am John found Sherlock aiming his gun at the wall, but no new holes in said wall. He was just in time to see the first shot made.

"BORED." Came the familiar cry of his sociopathic flat mate.

"Don't care, put the gun back where you found it, and go do something less destructive"

"But it can be destructive?"

"I'd rather it wasn't but with you, I hold low expectations"

"Not sure if I should be pleased or displeased with that"

"Your choice, tea?"

"Yes please".

Sherlock put the gun back where he found it and started scavenging around the place. True he knew every nook and cranny but he had recently found that to entertain him John had started hiding random activities around the flat. Last week he had found a pop corn maker and fairy floss machine. And while he had not been hungry, or indeed eaten anything he had made, he had learnt how to make the desired products and then started using different ingredients, and John was still trying to work out if he had been poisoned. Honestly, the man should know never to touch anything in the kitchen besides the kettle and toaster and even then he should check with Sherlock first.

Coming back to his lounge, he found a cup of tea and a piece of marmalade toast waiting for him. John was on his chair with the paper and his breakfast on his lap. Neither man said anything for about an hour when John suddenly announced he was heading to bed and to wake him by 3 if he was not already up. He also requested quiet. Sherlock made no promise and just gave a dismissive sound. John rolled his eyes and headed upstairs to his room. The early morning shift mixed with no sleep since the night before had hit him hard.

John awoke to the sound of an explosion. He didn't bother getting up but called out just in case.

"Everything okay down there?" he called

"Fine, all fine"

John rolled over and went back to sleep.

When next John awoke he was feeling refreshed and lively and in desperate need of tea. He headed to the kitchen to find most of the sink and the cupboards above it gone, Mrs Hudson was not going to be pleased.

"I sent a text to Mycroft, in return for a case the contractors will be in tomorrow to fix that... on the up side the kettle survived, but it has ears in it so I suggest using Mrs Hudson's if you require the beverage."

John just sighed and shook his head. So much for less destructive he thought.

"How exactly did you manage this anyway Sherlock?"

"Nitro glycerine"

"Where did you get that?!"

"Made it"

"Forget I asked... Shall we go out for a bit, we have that 'therapy' again tonight, be the third night, we'll be half done at the end, just Thursday, Friday and Saturday to go."

After a few hours of walking around, collecting some information from the homeless net work and John giving medical assistance to the individuals who needed it, the boys found themselves outside of Angelo's. It was 5:30 so they figured on a quick meal before heading towards the therapy centre.

On their way to the therapy centre John's pager went off. He made a quick call to the clinic before giving a rushed 'be good' to Sherlock and hailing a cab.

He sent Lestrade a quick text telling him the situation. Lestrade, while not pleased, accepted the situation on the proviso that Sherlock still attended.

Upon his arrival Sherlock found himself to be the first person there after Mary who was setting up. She looked up and smiled as he entered.

"No John today Sherlock?"

"He was called in to work"

"Ah, no matter, Greg mentioned it might happen. You ready for tonight?"

"I need a case"

"Okay, meaning what?"

"I'm bored"

"Learn a new language, take a short course, you cannot spend all your time waiting for the world to come to you, go to the world."

"Dull"

"Right, anyway..."

Mary was cut off as Lestade, Donovan and Anderson came in, obviously straight from the office. None of them looked especially pleased. Greg gave a short nod to Sherlock as he passed and the 5 in attendance all sat down.

"Okay! Let us start shall we" Mary spoke to the group.

"With last nights' efforts so, um, unproductive, I thought today we would try and learn about each other and what makes us, us. Understanding can lead to acceptance and that can lead to friendship or at least the ability to work together. What do you think?"

Greg replied that is sounded reasonable and Mary explained how it would work.

"I will ask a question and then each of you will give your answer to it in turn, if for some reason you feel the need to pass, you can but an explanation must be provided, got it? Greg, let's start off with you today. Where were you raised?"

"Bexley, on the River Cray"

"Excellent, Marc?"

"Staines"

"Lovely, Sherlock?"

"Sevenoaks"

"That explains a lot," muttered Anderson

"What do you mean Marc?" asked Mary

"Just explains why the freak gets everything he wants and away with everything, he a blooming millionaire, upper class snob"

"Correction, my parents are, I was disowned and disinherited by the time I was five. Do not take breading as anything to go by. Class means nothing if you do not fit the mould or expectations."

Sherlock held Andersons gaze before turning to Sally.

"What about you?"

"Harpenden" mumbled Sally,

"But I'm not a snob, I didn't follow the path I was given either, I wanted to work, not be a house wife, I'm not exactly popular with my family either"

Sherlock was surprised he had not deduced this before, but it was of little consequence.

"See?" Mary said

"More in common then you thought"

Anderson was looking at Donovan with a strange look. She caught it and scowled,

"I'm not rich and I am not set to inherit, it all goes to my 3 older brothers, so forget it Marc"

Everyone looked back at Sally in surprise at the venom in her voice.

"Let's just change the subject; at least my parents love me, that's more than the disowned freak can say"

"Sally!" Mary cried,

"We are not here to judge or be judged, but your right, let's have a new question. What made you choose your chosen professions? Marc, let's start with you this time"

"What about John, we do not know where he grew up"

"Toxteth East" Sherlock quickly replied.

"Well okay then" Replied Marc

"I chose to be a forensic scientist because I enjoy puzzles and science. It seemed like a good mix."

"I choose to be a police woman because it was not seen by my relatives as a woman's area to work in"

"I followed in my father's footsteps, and his fathers." Lestrade admitted.

"I needed mental stimulation that would allow me freedom to move and think within my own parameters. I also wanted to stop criminals. John become a Doctor because he wanted to help people, he joined the army because he like the adrenaline rush as much as I do. He would have stayed in Afghanistan but got shot. Now he travels with me, he is a GP and my blogger."

"So he's not your lap dog after all, he's just a poor bloke, using a rich bloke to get a rush, the two of you are as sick as each other"

"Enough!" Mary said,

"Marc, mind your manners and be more understanding or I will write a report that will have you removed from the force." Greg added. Marc continued though, he was on a role.

"So what are you going to do when John finds a partner ha? You cannot keep scaring, insulting or pulling John away from his dates you know. He'll get tired of it. He'll leave you, but you know that already, don't you freak? Perhaps John is just addicted to your crazy ways he can never actually be happy with anyone else, he's as insane as you!"

Sherlock said nothing; he stood and walked towards the door. Pausing in the walk through he turned and spoke so quietly that the others only heard him because of the silence that had followed.

"John is a good man, an honest, hard working and honourable man. He is my best friend, I only have 3 friends. John helped them and I meet properly. He would do anything to help others in trouble, even you Anderson. You should remember that. I don't mind if you have a go at me, I've had it my whole life and probably deserve it, but John has done nothing but be decent which I suspect you couldn't be if you tried. You will not insult him again or perhaps maybe I will do what Sally fears most."

He left

The silence could be cut with a knife. Marc Anderson had shown his true colours; even Sally was offended on John behalf. She actually kind of liked the hobbit like doctor. Greg was furious, he had know that Anderson caused a lot of trouble, he had had complaints of bulling and work place harassment about him before, but never had he observed it himself. It was a lot to think about.

"Since the three of you seem to get along fine, I think we will call it a night"

They agreed and left quietly, all within their own minds.

Mary shot John a brief text about what had transpired.

Sherlock never came home that night and John was worried. He called Mycroft who already knew about everything and promised to keep an eye on the cctv monitors. Though it appeared the lanky genius was avoiding them. Lestrade was called and had the force keep an eye out for him on the condition that if he was seen it was to be rung in, he was not to be approached.

John sat up all night and into the morning waiting for his friend to come home


	5. Chapter 5 Or Twisted Thursday P1

**Demands of the Job**

AN: I still don't own them :(

**Chapter 5**

**Or**

**Twisted Thursday (Part I)**

It was late afternoon when Sherlock eventually made his way home. He was soaked through and slightly shivering.

"Welcome home, why are you wet? It hasn't been raining"

"Took a swim in the river"

"The Themes?!"

"What of it?"

"Forget I said anything Sherlock, just go bath would you, you smell like a cess pit."

"And you know what that smells like how?"

"War is hell, shower now."

"Fine"

Shaking his head John figured, while watching Sherlock's back as he moved away, that there are some things in life you just don't want the answer to.

30 minutes later Sherlock emerged from the bathroom with steam flowing out behind him. He was dressed in his second favourite dressing gown. Slumping onto his chair he took in the room. John had been up all night, worried about him? Possibly. He'd have to apologise to the man. He loathed apologising, especially when he did nothing wrong.

It was then John came in with a tray of jam toast and hot tea. He set in down on the small side table beside Sherlock's resting place. Sherlock took in John's appearance again. He felt a bit guilty, obviously the other man was concerned. He'd have been informed what had happened by someone. Lestrade or Mycroft at best, Donovan or Anderson at worst. Them or Mary. He'd noticed Mary's look at Andersons scathing comments about John leaving him. He knew that look; it was the same as John got when he wanted to keep something from him.

"I'm sorry I didn't message you last night, I needed to clear my head. How long have you been with the therapist?"

John started suddenly as Sherlock spoke; he had expected a black mood, a danger night. Not a calm and as rational as Sherlock gets Sherlock.

"Um, yeah, thanks, it would be appreciated in the future. And we're not together"

"You are together, I've seen it. Her facial expressions at things said last night"

"Fine, fine, since arguing with you is like trying to be logical with a two year old; we have been together for 4 months. Nobody else is aware. We'd like to keep it that way."

"How did you do it?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter John, I mean how did you keep it from me?"

"Oh, that, I pulled 'extra shifts at the clinic' and turned my phone off"

"Why?"

"Seriously?"

Sherlock just looked at him, nibbling on some toast

"Right, of course you wouldn't, why would you" John muttered to himself running his hand through his cropped hair

"Don't mumble John, I don't like it"

"Of course, sorry Sherlock. I did it because I really like her, there was the 'zing' when we meet. She's smart, funny, educated, loves animals and children, and has wonderful patience. Understands why I run off with you and actually supports it, which is a first. And now she's actually met you and hasn't run away, what can I say, she's BRILLANT!"

Sherlock just stared at his friends after his little rant, toast forgotten. John sat in his chair opposite Sherlock.

"Say something?"

"My toast is cold"

John face palmed.

"Right... okay, so me and Mary, no attempts at sabotage, yeah?"

"Did you ever translate what I said the other night?"

"No, didn't write it down so don't even remember how it went"

Sherlock took a piece of paper and wrote it down. He handed it to John.

"Here, look it up"

John went to his computer and input 'Hei, olen Sherlock, John on oikeassa sinusta ja sinun pitäisi löytää sopivampi asento, ehkä valtatie roskaa keräilijä,' into the search bar.

'John you are my best friend and I hope never to lose you, however, I would not begrudge you dating Mary, she has potential, I approve' came up. John stared at his computer screen and Sherlock stared at the roof.

"But you didn't know on Tuesday"

"I suspected, but you know I never share theories until I know I am correct."

"Of course, um, thanks Sherlock, that means a lot to me. I cannot wait to tell Mary, she's been wanting to share for some time now"

John left the room to get his mobile.

"Just don't forget me, please John, don't forget me" Sherlock mumbled quietly under his breath.

John was thrilled at being able to be honest with his friends, especially Sherlock. But the man seemed saddened by his reaction. Still these things happen, people grow, evolved and move on. John knew he'd never move on from Sherlock but did the younger man know that? John was a little surprised when Pizza arrived at the door at 5:30. Even more surprised when Sherlock actually paid for said pizza, even if the money was from John's wallet...

"I figured we'll have tea early and walk tonight."

"Sounds good"

The men sat down to eat, not at all expecting how the night's transgressions would pan out.

"My opinions are facts John; you should know that by now"

"Really Sherlock? Why thank you for clearing that up with me" John said sarcastically. Both men broke out laughing as they walked towards the centre.

"So, what's the action plan for tonight any way Sherlock, Mary and I would appreciate it if our relationship was not shared just yet..."

"I will not say anything."

"Thank you Sherlock"

Upon arriving at the centre, the deductive duo noticed Lestrade and Mary where missing, and that there was someone new to the group. A sinister looking man with fire red hair and a beak like nose was standing over the two already present. They looked somewhat nervous and could not seem to draw their eyes from the stranger.

The stranger stood stork straight, he turned towards John and Sherlock.

"Good evening gentlemen, I'm Dr. Wombat, I'll be taking over from Mrs Mortson for your last three sessions. Mr Lestrade will not be joining us this evening either, he's been... detained"

Silence greeted the ending of this introduction.

"Be seated all" Wombat spoke again.

"I'm here tonight because, in monitoring these sessions, I have come to the conclusion that traditional team forming methods will not work. Thus, you have to work together to overcome some great puzzles, in teams."

"Where are Lestrade and Mary"

"So impatient, as always, and the first to cotton on, as always, really Sherlock, your skills with Scotland Yard truly are wasted. The boss is right, you'd be better off with us, on his side."

"Moriarty can stick it where the sun does not shine, our friends, where are they?"

The silence that followed after this little exchange was palpable and could be cut with a knife. Anderson and Donovan were now standing and looking between the Wombat and Holmes as if trying to work out what had happened and John had his hand behind his back reaching for his ever present gun.

"I wouldn't Watson, not if you ever want to get into 221A, really, it is great what you have done with the place."

John froze and closed his eyes; groaning internally, they had not wanted Sherlock to find out just yet.

Sherlock turned sharply to look at his friend.

"What?"

"I bought 221A, we are extending with to merge with 221B, Mrs Hudson is helping, we need more space Sherlock"

"I don't believe you"

"That's your prerogative Sherlock"

"If you two are quiet finished with your little domestic, you have 'friends' to save do you know?"

Everyone gave their attention back to Wombat. He giggled madly.

"This is soooo much fun! As for your case clue... Every solution to every problem is simple. It's the distance between the two where the mystery lies. For point A is here but where is point B? Perhaps a map is in order to play? The game is a foot, the wheel is a turning, if it reaches a top, then here is your warning... Bye bye friends!"

"They are at the London Eye, shall we run or take a cab?" Sherlock asked dryly.

"You cannot know that" Marc said

"Sure I can, it's obvious, come along now, I suspect our colleges are waiting rather anxiously, that means uneasily, uncertainly, or apprehensively Anderson, in case you are wondering" and with that Sherlock took off out the door, John hot on his heels and Donovan not far behind. Wombat cast an eye over an uncertain looking for Anderson.

"He's right you know"

"You are working for him, he probably told you to say that."

"Did you not hear our conversation earlier?"

"An act"

"You are a true credit to Scotland Yard dim wit, cannot work out why the boss would want you to play..." and with that Wombat walked away.

Marc Anderson was left standing alone in the now empty room. He put weight on each foot individually. He was a cop, a detective, the clues made sense though... he sprang into action heading after the rest of the group.

By the time Sally, John and Sherlock arrived at the London eye, Marc was still a good 20 minutes away. The small group ran over to the operator of the eye and enquired about their missing colleges. The youngster said he had seen some harassed looking folks walking into the carrier that was 3 from the top. When questioned, he said they were alone, and it was not like they were being forced on board.

The time it had taken running, as a cab had been unattainable was the first part of the clue, the 'distance between' had indeed been a hindrance.

"Stop the wheel" Sherlock ordered the operator.

"Can't"

"Police orders" sally added showing her badge

"That's different then," the young man said turning and pulling the brake lever

Nothing happened as the wheel kept going. Now second from the top the group was starting to worry, though Sherlock didn't show it.

"Why isn't the brake working, or the over ride switch?!" Asked the panicked attendant

"Manual override using a computer or something, we have to get up there, the clue said we have to get to point B, that carriage is point B, John, ideas?"

"Climb, shoot out the mechanism?"

"That would require a gun John" Sally pointed out. John withdrew his.

"Living with Sherlock can be dangerous on occasion," John added sheepishly at the look she gave him.

Sally shook her head but made nothing of it. The man had a right to protection; she'd seen what Sherlock could do. Sherlock ignored the whole exchange, taking the gun and aiming at the cable box.

His shoot did nothing but dint the box. John took aim; he knocked the lock off and then aimed again as the door swung open.

BANG!

The wheel stopped jerkily and screams radiated form the machine. The load speakers came to life as Anderson came up to the group.

"Well done fellow players, the prize that was sought is safe. But the evening is young, and it's the next turn Mr Anderson and Mr Watson"

"Doctor Watson" John corrected automatically

The voice ignored him.

"Your turns, leave the rest, come join the best, alone or else, your friends vests... well you can guess the rest. A car is waiting by the post, please do hurry, stay Sherlock, good dog. You've 2 minutes."

Sherlock and John looked at each other, best go, I'll find you John, I promise, that was the look they shared, even Sally and marc could read it.

John ran towards the post office, Anderson staying behind. The remaining player on the ground just looked at him expectantly

"What, I'm not playing _your_game Holmes."

"Our D.I is in trouble, as is Mary, an innocent, and John Watson, move Anderson" Sally said angrily

Anderson took one look at her face and took off after John. Sherlock and Sally waited for 5 minuted, when the next announcement came, of course by now, the local populace had cottoned on something was up and held baited breath. Except for the media of course.

"You can get your friends down now, they've been up far too long, and the ride is now over, so long"

Nothing more was said, Sherlock started pacing, Sally watching the uneasy man with the patience of any well-trained police person. It was not until the fire brigade showed up and rescued everyone from the wheel that the next clue blasted out over the speaker. Lestrade and Mary, having been filled in and having the bombs removed waited with Sherlock and Sally, they knew, from 'the great game' case, as john had called it on his blog, that they would all required to keep the next 'players' safe' it was obviously Moriarty or a copy cat. Sherlock was sure it was not a copycat.

"The world is bigger than you know, and scarier than you might imagine. The only currency worth anything is being true to yourself, and the only goal worth seeking is finding out who you truly are. These coffin challenges as called by the good Doctor; are here to prove that you can have fun. Games and prizes, that's the deal, see you soon!"

John and Anderson where gagged and tied, with Anderson being knocked out when he still didn't shut up. Their phones were taken and thrown out the moving vehicles window and then the world went still. Not being able to see anything, John just did as he was told, he'd learnt long ago that escaping was easier when one was not injured, pity Anderson was so stupid, and really Sherlock was bang on about him.

"Oomph!"

'Guess our hosts got sick of him too', John thought.

"Hear how John isn't in pain, it's because he is well behaved" came a familiar voice, Wombats voice, John was sure.

"Then again, he's used to being kidnapped, if not by 'bad' people trying to hurt Sherlock, then by 'older' brothers trying to 'help' little brothers, really quite sad"

It went silent again as they were marched along. When they suddenly stopped, John was pushed backwards and down what felt like stairs, another body landed on his. John grunted and tried to roll the other person off him, none too carefully since he knew it was Anderson, and you could smell the cologne a mile off! Still, being bound, gagged and blindfolded did nothing for coordination, the two where roughly grabbed and marched further. Then everything went blank.

It was Mary who realised that they were being held at the show grounds, in the house of mirrors to be precise. Sherlock was pleased with her explanation as to the where they'd been taken and gave her one of his rare genuine smiles.

Mary kept up with the group on their run through the park, falling behind only once when she tripped. Sherlock actually went back for her and helped her up. But only because John would have wanted him too he told himself.

The group arrived at the fairgrounds 30 minutes later, puffed and hot. Mary took a map form one of the grounds keepers. They had managed to hold back the crowds and keep their voices low enough not to be heard. The fair was crowed but not so much that they couldn't see where to go. Lestrade took the lead heading to the house of mirrors. Of course they had to buy tickets and wait in line. The conductor did not believe it was police business. Lestrade made sure to get his details; he'd be paying a visit with uniforms tomorrow; if there was one.

Upon entry into the amusement ride, it became apparent that it was not going to be easy to find their John, or as Lestrade kept pointing out, Anderson, he was important to some people, including him. Sherlock, Mary and even Sally ignored him. They searched high and low for the duo, to no avail. They stayed together because everyone knows that when in danger, of any kind, you stay together. It was around 5 minutes after entering that the lights went out and Wombats voice came over the speaker.

"Eeny, Meany, Miney, Moe, catch the blogger and never let him go! The mirrors are traps and don't always show truths, two doors you may open, any more and oh no!"

The mirrors lit up, each with a different animation or image of John or Marc. Some they were in pain, others unconscious, some they were smiling, some they were dead. Each was horrid and each tortured view was worrying. Sherlock took his time and walked around the fun house again, looking at each mirror. He found Marc easily enough, the man was bruised and the gag marks had marked him. Sherlock opened the double-sided glass door. Marc fell out, unconscious.

The voice rang out again.

"Tick tock goes the clock  
And what now shall we play?  
Tick tock goes the clock  
Now summer's gone away?

Tick tock goes the clock  
And what then shall we see?  
Tick tock until the day  
That thou shalt marry me

Tick tock goes the clock  
And all the years they fly  
Tick tock and all too soon  
You and I must die

Tick tock goes the clock  
We laughed at fate and mourned her  
Tick tock goes the clock  
Even for the Doctor

Tick tock goes the clock  
He cradled her and he rocked her  
Tick tock goes the clock  
Even for the Doctor…

Did you know your precious Doctor was leaving Detective? That he loves you so very much Seamstress? We found the ring, we did, but will you ever get him back, do you even want him back?"

The malicious voice taunted and mocked them.

"I didn't figure you out to be a Doctor Who fan Wombat" Sherlock replied evenly.

"You don't have me figured out at all Holmes," the voice mocked.

Sherlock continues to walk around the passages, Lestrade and Sally dragging the coming too cop between them. Arriving at what they presumed to be the centre of the house or maze. Sherlock stopped and turned on his heel slowly, taking in everything around him once more. Mary took his arm and looked up into his storm grey eyes.

"Where Sherlock, where is he?"

He shook his head and took his arm from her grasp. He moved to a wall and slid down into his thinking pose and John called it, his fingers like a steeple.

"Tick tock tick tock folks, times a wasting, while your thinking!"

"Oh do shut up, your taunts are nothing more than child's gibes, I gave worse than that by the time I was six" Sherlock replied.

Anderson groaned, Sally giving him a quick check for any major visible damage, he'd have to see a doctor at some point to be sure, be he seems fine, maybe a concussion? She couldn't tell. Lestrade was watching Sherlock who was staring at the mirror in front of him, or at least in its direction. Mary was silently crying. John was going to propose! The bastard had ruined the surprise, but since when had they been dating? Too many questions and not the place for them.

Sherlock suddenly stood and walked off; he got to the exit and went out, they other following, all silently protesting and hoping he knew what he was doing.

"Mirrors, the solider statues, he's not in there, he's in a statue. A mirror of himself."

Sherlock smashed the solider statue at the game booth next door to the mirror house. John came out.

"We were staring at time the whole time we were in line." Sherlock explained, helping the gasping John to his feet.

"Took you long enough mate, I was running out of air" John gasped at his friend, taking Marys hand subconsciously

"Not good?"

"Very not good Sherlock"

The pair laughed. They knew what was going to happen next.

"Lestrade you may want to arrest that man who wouldn't let us in"

"Yeah, way ahead of you Sherlock"

There was an explosion to the right of them six of them, screams rang out and smoke filled the air, Sally and Greg went into police mode. They tried to help calm people and get them out in the orderly fashion, and while knowing what was going to happen, John went to help burn victims. Sherlock tried to stay by his side. Mary was helping John and Marc, when he regained his sensed went off to help the other police who had shown up.

Sherlock sensed it before felt it. A sharp prick on the back of his neck, John had his backed turned. Sherlock was out cold in less than a moment. Sally was taken the same way, no-body noticed until it was too late. They were gone.


	6. Chapter 6 Or Twisted Thursday P2

**Demands of The Job**

AN: Insert disclaimer here

**Chapter 6**

**Or**

**Twisted Thursday (Part II)**

It was 11 pm by the time the grounds had been emptied, the injured seen too and the fire put out. It was eleven pm when John and Mary went looking for Sherlock, john knowing he would not be found. He used another police persons CB to radio Lestrade. Sally and Sherlock had been taken.

To say Lestrade was not surprised was an understatement; it didn't take a genius like the Holmes brothers to recognise the distraction when it came. John suggested re grouping, Lestrade agreed and went in search of Anderson, who was helping with the fence out. He didn't particularly want to help, but came along any way recognising his participation was necessary and not complying would make him a 'bad cop'. Finding each other at the portable police HQ, they each took a coffee and waited. By now the police had been informed as to what was going on. Mycroft's doing no doubt. They knew to back off, that any interference may harm those taken. The small group waited for the next and expected clue, the final clue.

They did not have to wait long before the first message arrived.

'Your phones and belongings are in a bag by gate 3, retrieve them and await further instructions.'

Unquestioningly, they did as they were bid. Each of them tired and John and Marc a little more than a little worse for wear. Being pushed down a staircase will do that to a person. They found their belongings as promised at the gate in a brown paper bag marked 'Clue for you'. Lestrade handed out the belongings, the taken phones, mp3 players and handbags.

John's phone beeped signalling a text message. He tentatively opened the message, the others watching him.

"Parents, friends, and even people who didn't understand you, all of these things helped make you, but lost they are now John, and the weight of life to hard to bare. Crushing down and making it hard to breath."

"What?" asked Anderson lamely.

"Where are your parents John?" Lestrade asked quietly, tiredness seeping into his every word.

"Ashgrove Cemetery, they died when I was about eighteen...it is also where some of my best army buds are... I know where they are, come on!"

John took off on a run towards a cop car.

"Get in" he called out to the others not waiting for a reply, he hotwired the keyless vehicle.

"I'm going to ignore that," Lestrade muttered as he did up his seat belt, he others doing the same.

When Sherlock awoke, he was cold, and felt confined, it was pitch black. Using his hands he felt around him. It did not take long for him to realise he was in a box, a coffin by the feel of the interior. Logic said that his air supply would be limited. Remaining calm and knowing that John would do his best, Sherlock relaxed and closed his eyes.

"Wakey wakey Sherlock!" came the un-mistakable voice of Moriarty, not the time to sleep. A screen flashed to life above his face, so close it was hard to see. A counter at 30 minutes was to the left side of the 10cm by 5cm square, a live feed of a panicking Sally to the right.

"You have a choice Sherlock, she's got fifteen minutes of air in her box, while I've put a continuous flow of fresh air into yours, you can give her your air, or you can keep it and be comfortable, not dying; and let's face it, with the way she is panicking, she's gonna run out sooner than that!" Moriarty sounded particularly cheerful. Sherlock took only a few moments to think it through.

"Give it to her."

"That your final answer Sherly?"

"Yes."

"Well okay then, must say I'm surprised, what with your lack of respect for her skills but okay..."

Sally was suddenly calm, and actively listening to something, though he couldn't hear what. His counter started counting down. Sally was shaking her head, crying. The screen went blank, the counter white numbers with a black back ground, suddenly cut out to.

"More fun if you cannot actually see how long you have, don't you think?" Came Moriarty's voice once more. Sherlock was thrown into a black silence, he stayed calm and collected and waited for his John.

Sally had listened to the conversation between Sherlock and this Moriarty character. Moriarty and then spoken to her and told her, Sherlock was sacrificing himself for her, that there was no-way their 'team mates' would find them in time. She was crying. She was forced to watch him the whole time with a heat-sensing camera. She prayed they'd both be safe, and cried for the world's only consulting detective.

It was 11:20 by the time John and the others arrived, they would have been longer, but all the lights strangely turned green for them and the sirens along with Johns high speeds really helped.

All four jumped out of the car and ran into the cemetery and followed John over to his parents' graves. It was late and dark, but the anti vandalism lights were bright enough to see by. They found a computer screen on Joan Watsons' head stone, one side showing Sally, the other Sherlock. Sherlock's counter was going down, it was on 17 minutes; Sally's was on 30 and was not moving. A message popped up on the screen. Help the detective; Carbon Dioxide will be released into Sally's coffin. Help Sally first, you may not make it to Sherlock in time. Split up, they both die instantly. Good luck.

"Shit" was all Lestrade said. They others looked at him.

"Best get moving then, look for recently dug graves." Lestrade said.

The four moved on. They found a few new graves, but none that looked particularly fresh. The lack of light hindering them greatly they stumbled on. Mary was shivering with the increasingly colder night. John gave her his jacket and held her close.

"We tell him everything in the morning, okay Mary? We still have two of these sessions left, may as well use them, right?"

Mary smiled dimly at his attempt at positivity, she knew he was worried about the buried pair, but especially Sherlock, she understood his need for his friend, and Sherlock's need for John.

"Of course honey" was all she said.

It was 10 minutes later that they found a freshly dug grave. Shovels still nearby. They started digging, none of them saying anything, all knowing if they were wrong... a horrid thought. There was only 10 minutes left to save Sherlock when they touched the lid of the coffin. Sally cried out in surprise as the lid was flung open.

The counter was still going on Donovan's screen. Just 8 minutes remaining. John whipped out his phone and sent a text; at least, that's what they thought he was doing.

"This way!" He yelled, running off

The others, sally included followed hot on his heels. The 6-foot hole being hard to climb out of.

"How do you know?" Mary called out, but John did not answer, he just kept going. Finally stopping in front of a half filled grave.

"This one, come on help me!" John yelled, frantically digging with his hands, no shovels available this time.

5 minutes.

3 minutes.

2 minutes.

The scrambled desperately trying to get through, they hit the lid of the coffin. It was locked.

John shot at the bolts, splintering wood and metal.

-1 minute.

John threw open the lid. Sherlock was there, looking peaceful and asleep; but john knew better. He dragged his friend out with the help of Anderson and Lestrade and started CPR. 40 seconds later, Sherlock awoke splattering and coughing.

"Took you long enough"

"Shut up" John said hitting him on the shoulder then pulling him into a tight hug.

"How'd you find him over here, it's so dark?" Sally asked

Blushing John answered.

"I may have slipped a tracking beacon ion his tea one morning, buts it's only got a limited radius so it only worked from about the gate onwards..."

Sherlock stared at him bewildered. John's phone then started to ring.

"That is cheating" was the first thing he heard upon answering.

"There were never any rules set down about it, so it really isn't" came John's quick reply.

The phone went dead.

Sherlock paused and listened for a moment.

"Run."

They did, the grave that Sherlock had occupied suddenly exploded.

The six of them were thrown to the ground.

Since none of them were hurt, with the exception of some cuts and bruises, John had checked Lestrade for a concussion. It was decided that they would all go home and that the next session would be held at the police station. It was 1 am by the time John and Sherlock were dropped home with instructions to come in early that morning to fill out the reports. Mary stayed with them as johns instance, having peeved off Moriarty, he didn't wish to encourage retaliation. Sherlock said nothing about the invite. The three of them went to bed, not even bothering to shower.

All three of them falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7 Or Freak Out Friday

**The Demands of The Job**

AN: Still don't own the characters, but I'm still allowed to dream right?

**Chapter 7**

**Or**

**Freak Out Friday**

At around 4 am, a call awoke the household to announce that 'wombat' had been caught and that Moriarty was, as always, not around to be found. Not really news, but appreciated.

John and Mary both slept through their alarm Friday morning, not waking till John's phone started blaring out the ring tone of his boss Sally. Needless to say, John was up and out of the house pretty quickly. Mary rose shortly after he left and went to explore the flat she had heard so much about. She looked in the kitchen, the bathroom, the lounge and explored John's room some more. She knew Sherlock's room was down the hall and tried her best to keep quiet, thinking the younger man asleep.

When she ventured back into the kitchen she was rather startled by the lanky form hovering over a microscope. She could have sworn he was not there before.

"Good morning Sherlock"

No reply.

"Tea?"

"John's recipe?"

"Um, my own, but I'm sure it's the same"

"Pass"

"Well alright, where do you keep the tea cups and the like?"

"Ask John"

"He's not here Sherlock, he left a little under an hour ago"

"Why?"

"Work Sherlock, he was running rather late, Sally was rather cross, I could hear her yelling at him from under the covers"

"Hmmm"

"Right anyway" Mary replied, looking through the cupboards, finding things she did not particularly want to think about.

"This sink and the storage around it looks new" she added conversationally.

"Installed this week"

"Oh? Refurbishment then?

"Explosion"

"Oh." Mary stopped trying after that and resumed her hunt for the elusive tea. It was not until she found the ears in the toaster that she squeaked slightly, and finding Horace the head in the freezer while hunting for food made her almost pass out. There was no milk. The tea looked alive and she wasn't game to open the vegetable crisper in fear of mutant attack. She found what she hopped was a clean teacup, but washed it thoroughly to be sure and had some warm water. Not tea, but better than nothing.

"Why are you still here? John is gone"

"John said I could stay, since we are planning on moving in together and all..."

Sherlock looked up sharply.

"John hadn't told you yet had he?"

Sherlock just watched her; she became rather worried with the intense look he was giving her. She backed away slowly. Sherlock rose and followed her. She was at the kitchen door when he moved on her, pinning her to the doorframe.

"What do you mean move in with you, he's leaving? When?" he practically growled.

"We are not going far Sherlock, I promise! We are moving in next door, we bought it! We plan on making the cupboard in the hall an extra front door, we want you to be able to come and go as you please! John doesn't want to leave you; we just want to have some 'just us space'! That's all I promise!"

If looks could kill, Mary would have died 5 times over. Sherlock's eyes were locked on her; he was reading her she realised. John had told her how intense Sherlock could be, but he'd never mentioned him attacking people. She was genuinely terrified of her boyfriends' best friend.

He released his grip, looked away. Emotionless he said.

"I've never reacted like that, I don't want him to forget me, please don't let him forget me."

He turned, grabbed his coat and took off all in one fluid movement. Mary stood stock still, mind spinning. Her training in psychology screamed at her that he was scared. John had told her he had the social mentality of a toddler, explained their relationship/friendship. Mary should not have said anything; should have waited for John. She took off after Sherlock, but by the time she was out the door, Sherlock was nowhere in sight.

Mary was worried, she knew she should contact John, but he was already in trouble for being half an hour late this morning! This was all her fault! What should she do?

She started walking towards the park. John had mentioned Sherlock liked to people watch there. About a block from the flat, Mary noticed that a black car was following her. Mycroft. John had warned her about him too. She knew not to argue, stopped and waited for the door to be opened. Anthea gave her a fake smile and went back to her phone. John had told her about this woman as well.

The car pulled away from the curb and headed she knew not where.

The car stopped inside an unlit factory. The trip, while reasonably short, was nerve racking. The woman, presumed to be the infamous Anthea, had been quiet until now.

"Out please"

Leaving the car she found a rather smug looking man who looked like he had never lifted a finger a day in his life. She suspected that might be the case as well.

"Welcome Mary, how lovely to finally grace the presence of the one John managed to hold on to. Quite a feat when Sherlock is about."

"I'd return the compliment but I'd be lying, what do you want?"

"John told you about me then? I admit I was surprised he managed to hide this relationship so well; it was not till the flat papers where official that I found out about you. I was not pleased to say the least. Please have a seat."

"Pass, what do you want, I need to find Sherlock"

"I'm sure he's fine, just sulking in the park or something"

"And John said you cared, what do you want?"

"My name is Mycroft Holmes, as I'm sure you are aware, and I am concerned about the effect you are having on John and Sherlock's relationship, and now this, buying a house with him. I cannot allow John to be away from Sherlock, they need each other"

"They will not be apart; there will just be an extra wall between them. We are setting John's room up as a lab, and turning the hall closet into a door. Sherlock will be mostly free to come and go as he pleases, John will not leave Sherlock, and I understand this. We were going to invite him to meals and everything, Mrs Hudson is in on the whole thing."

Mycroft just watched her throughout this little spiel.

"We are just waiting on council approval for the renovations." she finished.

"I will see to it they are approved. I under estimated you, as I did Dr Watson, I will not make that mistake again."

"I thought Holmes didn't make mistakes" Mary replied smartly

"Despite common belief, we are only human Miss Mortson"

"Perhaps we could make.."

"I'll cut you off there, John told me you would offer money to spy on your brother, the answer is no, his life, his business, if he wanted you in on it, he would invite you. I'd like to go back to Baker Street now please."

Mycroft, unable to find a suitable response merely nodded curtly and waved her to the car

"Good Day Miss Mortson"

She was defiantly the woman for John. Mycroft sent word to the council to expedite the future Mrs and Mr Watson's request and walked away. Sherlock was a lucky man to find two so suitable neighbours.

"I wonder how he'll cope being an uncle" he muttered to himself as he got into his own car.

It was around midday when Sherlock showed up at the clinic. Sarah, while having calmed down since that morning felt her temper brewing again.

"No trouble today Sherlock, he's at work, a full shift, he cannot leave us high and dry again, not today"

"I just want to talk to him"

"Then wait till he gets home"

"Can't"

"Can and will, now leave"

"Then I'll make an appointment to see him"

"If you make an appointment I cannot guarantee he's who you'll get to see, and he is not leaving early."

"I don't want him to leave, I want to ask him something" Sherlock started coughing, rather realistically. Sarah bought it hook line and sinker.

"Oh Sherlock, I'm sorry, of course you can see him." She put him on the waiting list for Dr Watson. Sarah knew Sherlock well enough to know he wasn't seriously sick, if sick at all, but to fake feeling so sorry for himself and let his emotionless façade falter, she figured it was something important. She also figured she was too nice for her and the clinics own good.

To say John was surprised to be calling out Sherlock's name would be an understatement, usually when he came to visit he wore a disguise and was not discovered until John publically outed him. It had become a bit of a game. A 'how fast can you spot me' routine. He _never_ came over and used his own name. Something must have happened.

"Holmes, Sherlock!" he called out. His friend came over, his case façade on completely.

"Through here please _Mr Holmes_" John said, saying his name a little sarcastically. Closing the door gently behind him, john turned and found Sherlock giving him a new look, something John had never seen before; was that, guilt?

"Sherlock?"

"I did something, different, I've never acted like that before, I may have done damage, I didn't mean to John, and if it helps, I will do what I can to fix it." Sherlock rushed out

"Fix what?" the pit of John's stomach dropped below his knees

"Mary...and you, I scared her away, I did not intend to. I actually sort of approve of this one, she's smart enough, and I've yet to judge 'good enough' for you though, that may take some experimentation..."

With clenched teeth John was about to ask what he had done when his phone alerted him to a message. He checked it, reading it twice; Sherlock was looking over the poster on his wall.

'John! I'm sorry; I've scared and hurt Sherlock! I'm so worried, he has disappeared, I know he's a grown man, but even an idiot could see he acts differently to things! I told him about 221A! I'm so sorry'

"Sherlock."

The man in question turned around to face him.

"I don't want know what happened" he put his hand up to stop Sherlock

"No, don't interrupt Sherlock. I just got a text from Mary"

"I know"

"Of course you do, but she is not mad, she is worried. That she is worried upsets me. She says she told you about the 221A arrangement. I was going to tell you tonight, but these things happen. I want you to apologise for to Mary for upsetting her, and we'll forget this event ever happened. Okay?"

"Apologise?"

"Yes, I would give her a gift too"

"A gift?"

"Isn't it you who always tells me off for repeating, yes Sherlock, a gift."

"What do women like?"

"Well not to sound too didactic, but I hear girls like flowers"

"Flowers"

"They grow in fields"

"I know what they are John"

"Just making sure"

"John..."

"You are such a moron"

"Don't be jealous of my genius"

"I couldn't be if I tried, now get going and apologise already, I have patients to see and Sarah is reaching her limit."

John pretty much pushed him out the door.

"See you tonight, don't forget, police station at 7pm, I'll meet you there Sherlock."

Sherlock walked home, picking up a bunch of flowers on his way home. He knew flowers had meanings in some culture but he didn't know them so just picked what he thought she'd like. In the end he ended up with a bunch of Anemones, daisies, peonies, Queen Anne's Lace, Sweetpea, pink and white tulips, pink and yellow roses and forget me nots. All put together with ferns and ribbon. It looked feminine. It would have to do.

Arriving home he found Mary sitting on the step outside his flat.

"Mary."

"Sherlock"

"Sorry" Sherlock handed over the bunch of flowers. He didn't mention that the money was pick pocketed from John, or that he had no idea what the flowers actually meant, or that John had told him to buy them in the first place.

Mary took them graciously, knowing it was as good as she would get from the socially awkward man. While she been times she thought perhaps it was an act, it was times like this, that made her back pedal on that thought. Looking more closely at the flowers she recognised them for their meanings. Still standing on the stoop she looked at the still man before her.

"You know, my mother and father ran a flower boutique"

"Your point?"

"Did you know flowers have meanings?"

"I'm aware of this fact, but not of the meanings, have I upset you again?" he seemed slightly panicked at the prospect.

"No Sherlock, but the meanings of these flowers, its perfect, and just right, thank you"

"You're welcome"

"Shall we go have some tea, and then I should probably go home and change before tonight"

"We haven't any milk."

"I'll text John" Sherlock could not help but smile at this.

2 steaming cups of milk-less tea later and Mary was saying good-bye to the quiet and thought provoking man she'd spent the last few hours with. Not much has been said, but it was enough to partially understand John's need to protect him, even from himself.

After Mary had left Sherlock stole John's laptop and looked up the meaning of the flowers he'd chosen. He of course recognised them, since the flower shop murder a few months earlier had required him to learn different flower varieties.

Anemones turned out to mean 'fragile', daisies meant 'innocence', peonies 'healing', Queen Anne's Lace meant Mary had delicate femininity. The Sweetpea's had shown he was shy, he didn't like that, while the pink tulips showed he cared and white tulips asked forgiveness, a good choice then. The pink roses suggested he wanted to be friends and yellow roses meant sorry. The Forget me nots though, truly touched him, they asked that he be remembered forever, and that, under the circumstances was truly his biggest fear, that John would forget him.

At least he'd chosen well. Hope John didn't mind the missing cash though... but in hind sight, he had replaced the tea as well.

Anderson was sitting in a coffee shop with his wife enjoying the day and only half listening to his wife. Seriously Lavern could be so dull, was it any wonder he cheated he was musing. A gentleman across the street caught his eye and beckoned. Hesitant but curious, Marc Anderson decided to follow.

"Excuse me a moment dear, I just need to check something, be right back"

She smiled up at him, always on the job she thought proudly.

Crossing the street and following the man who started walking, he found himself in a dark alley not far from the cafe. Before he could question the stranger, he spoke.

"Do not be alarmed, I am merely here to warn you. My name is Richard Brook, my boss" he looked around cautiously

"My boss is not what he seems, you need to be aware, but keep it quiet, I heard you are the right cop to come to, please, can you help me when the time comes?"

Anderson practically swelled with pride at the idea that this meek man came to him for help.

"Of course Mr Brook, who is your boss?"

"Not yet, I've got t go, he'll be waiting, the other night, that was just a test."

"Your boss is this Moriarty fellow?!"

"Moriarty isn't real Anderson. I have to go, I've said to much"

Anderson watched as the strange little man ran off and returned to his wife. It was odd, but he'd keep the incident in mind.

Moriarty watched from the shadows. Sherlock was right, give a police a theory and they would forget the facts. Anderson was just a stupid as everyone said. The wheels were in motion, couple of weeks, with the data all set up. Sherlock Holmes would fall.

At seven that evening, Mary, Greg, Sally, Marc and Sherlock where all waiting in Greg's office for John, who had called ahead and said he'd was running 10 minutes or so late.

Mary was shuffling cards. Greg was catching up on paper work, Sally was playing on her phone and Marc was staring into space with a vacant look upon his face. John arrived around 7:30, apologising profusely for his lateness explaining there had been an accident and all hands where needed. Everyone understood and let the matter fall.

As Mary went to start their second last session Anderson spoke up.

"Before we begin, shouldn't we have found a new therapist, I mean, shouldn't they be an independent party? Not dating one of the group's members?"

"Normally yes, but under the circumstances and the fact that it is our second last session, it was decided by myself and Mary that we didn't care" Lestrade said.

"If it makes you feel any better Marc, these sessions have been a complete waste of time anyway. None of you have even seen a complete session out! This is really just to appease the higher ups we all have" Mary added.

"Any way" she continued

"Our first task this evening is a simple trust exercise, after last nights... umm, festivities, I think that we may actually have enough trust among us to try this. We are going to catch each other as we fall back. Who would like to go first? Marc, Sally how about you?"

The pair stood up, Marc behind Sally.

"Okay, Sally, fall backwards"

Sally fell, Marc caught her, and the same was done with everyone, even Sherlock, catching everyone else. The last pair was Marc and Sherlock, the detective to be caught by Marc.

As Sherlock began to fall, Marc's phone went off, he stepped back to answer it. Sherlock hit his head on the desk on his way down. Blood went everywhere. Anderson, oblivious the accident continued talking to his caller. John was in full doctor mode while the others watched. Even Sally felt bad for the guy. Marc left the room, still none the wiser to the happenings around him. Sherlock had a mild concussion and needed stitches. John said he was taking the man home.

"You mean the hospital John, right?" Mary asked

"Nah, Sherlock hates hospitals, I have a full ambulance grade medi kit at home. I can fix him up there. Night all, guess we aren't finishing this session either."

Greg Lestrade was mad, angry, and completely furious! Marc Anderson was proving himself to be the pathetic man Sherlock said him to be; the complaints against the man from fellow officers looking more and more just.

Sally was cleaning up the blood spill while Mary was making them all tea. Other officers, still on duty stopped in to see if everything was okay. Greg, Sally and Mary all just gave fake smiles and nodded to them. When asked about Sherlock and John walking out with Sherlock's head in bandages, they all said it was an accident. That he'd be fine.

When Anderson returned the first thing he asked was about the presence of John and Sherlock, or lack thereof. The remaining group members, Sally included glared.

"What?"

"Sit down Marc, we have an incident report to fill out"

"Why"

"There was an injury on work premises, OH&S dictates a form be filled out and filed out and given to our OH&S officer"

"Oh, Sherlock hurt himself? Fake probably, just wanted to leave early"

"No Marc, you didn't catch him, he hit his head on the desk, it split"

"Oh, that all, Maybe it will knock him down a peg or two. Anyway, if this meetings over, I need to go, my wife wants me home, that was her on the phone"

"Don't you care at all Marc? As an officer and medic surely that fact that someone was injured directly because of your carelessness, your phone was not even supposed to be on!" Sally practically shouted.

"Oh come on Sally, it's not like any of us actually like the guy, and he needs to be brought down a few pegs."

Silence met this comment; Marc just shrugged it off and left mumbling under his breath about spoilt brats.

"He cannot help it you know" Mary said suddenly

"Sherlock I mean. He's autistic and a genius, it is not uncommon for people of those natures to be socially unable to cope with people or have some other quirk. He doesn't mean to be cruel or rude"

"he's actually been tested then?" Sally asked

"Not to my knowledge, but John says it's the only thing that makes sense, because he knows the man has feelings, he's seen them"

"Still, no matter a person's attitude, even if it needs an adjustment, should they be treated poorly because of difference of opinion" Greg added.

"I've filled out the report for OH&S, and I've filled one out for behaviours unbecoming of an officer as well. I should have knocked this problem on the head when it came to light."

Sally looked at her superior. That would damage Marc's career, and while she may not be overly fond of the man, officers of the law should stick together, no matter what. Sherlock may not have meant to be trouble, but he sure caused enough. She'd have to warn Marc.

"I think I'll be off now if I'm not needed any longer, night all"

"Night Sally" the remaining duo replied.

John was pissed. Really pissed, bloody Anderson and his self centred nature! Sherlock was asleep, he didn't have a concussion, but John still wanted to keep watch, just in case. John had given him the required stiches and some pain medication. Sherlock commented that he was grateful that John could do head stitched without shaving his head. Something other doctors should learn. He also complained about his headache.

John settled in for a night of watching, and Sherlock sleep soundly, completely oblivious about the other mans presence.


	8. Update Alert

The update will be up this weekend (17/3/13). Yes, I'm going to cover The Fall, yes there will be a sequal, however I am frantically job hunting and life comes first unfortunatley. :(

I have also started anouther Sherlock story, but it has yet to be even titled. :)

Thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed! Reviews make fantasic inspiration to keep going 3


	9. Authors Note

Authors Note:

As I said the other day, I am finishing Chapter 8 on Sunday (tomorrow) however since I was at it, I proof read what I got and fixed any spelling or grammatical errors I could find. I'm sure there are others, but it is better then it was.

Chapter 8 will be posted to tomorrow ( 17.3.12) as promised.

Kind regards

Bubbles.


	10. Chapter 8 Or Continuing from Saturday

**Demands Of The Job**

AN: So yeah… This is probably the last chapter for now, but it will be continuing… Sherlock as an uncle is going to be awesome! And I feel seriously sorry for John and Mary… WHAHAHA! I mentioned I'd started another story, well guess what it is? It is the sequel. (Still untitled)

Sorry it has taken so long to update, life is always busy lately.

As always I still don't own anything but the plot.

**Chapter 8**

**Or**

**Continuing from Saturday**

Saturday morning broke with a shining sun and not a cloud to be seen in the sky. The air was crisp and cool, while the sun warm and bright. The birds were singing, the street performers where setting up for a day of tourists and Saturday shoppers. People in the streets where going about their weekend business in a calm fashion, with nothing in sight that would cause pandemonium. Even the residents of Baker Street, so used to the strange noises and smells from the corner residence were coming out as if to say 'good morning world! What a wonderful day!' This peaceful calm lasted until around lunchtime.

It was at precisely twelve, noon that the front wall of 221B Baker Street blew out, scattering debris everywhere. Screams of horror and fear came from some, while calls to emergency services from others. The Locals made sure no one on the street was hurt and then went on their way. It was normal for this to happen at least once a year. The local bar even had a betting system on it. John had the 27 of June; on the condition he wasn't home when it happened. The familiar holler of 'Sherlock' echoed out onto the frantic public below.

"SHERLOCK! What the heck!? Sherlock? Sherlock? Where are you?"

"Here, nitro glycerine."

"Oh Sherlock, again, seriously? Our insurance premium is going to sky rocket, again, come here and let me have a look at you. MRS HUDSON!? You okay?"

"Yes dearies, I was unpacking in my room. Really Sherlock, what have you got against my walls anyway? I'm not cleaning this up you know!" the landlady not house keeper called back up the stairs.

At this point John was leaning out of the hole, waving to the people outside and giving them a once over from a distance to ensure there were no injured parties. He left the hole in the wall and came over to Sherlock who had stretched out on the couch.

"How did the couch survive that?"

"No idea John"

"Right, well come on then, better start tiding up before the police get here. Tonight is our last therapy session you know. It would be nice to leave on a positive note, not in handcuffs for flattening some poor pedestrian. Why the window though Sherlock, I gotta know, why not the sink?"

"You said to stay away from the bathroom and I figured you'd be mad about the kitchen if I blew up twice in one week. Besides, it was the microwaves fault. It should be stronger then that..."

"Right... the Microwave did it... When Mary and I move in next door, your experiments do not come within 2 metres of the outside front door or your special one, got it?"

"Yes John. Can you look at my hand; it is starting to burn..."

"Chemical burns, lovely, why didn't you say anything sooner? Come on, my medical kit was blown up with the rest of the wall; you'll have to come down to the clinics, no complaints" John added as he helped Sherlock up by the elbow.

"Mrs Hudson, just taking Sherlock to the A & E, back soon, you know the drill with the usual 'guests' yeah?"

"Not a problem boys, never a dull day here... Would have liked a cup of tea before I was back in the swing, but oh well."

The rest of the day went by in a bit of a blur. Sherlock's hand was seen to, the police came around, but Mycroft, ever the watchful big brother intervened; the matter was cleared up as a gas explosion the wall repaired before 6 that night. Even John's medical kit was replaced. Seriously, Mycroft did have his uses. John and Sherlock met up with Mary for a quick bite before their session, Sherlock with his hand wrapped protectively.

Mary didn't ask and the men gave no reasons.

Arriving together at New Scotland Yard the trio headed straight to Lestrade's office to find it empty. They each took their seats and waited for the remaining three, the clock reading 7 pm precisely.

"We're not going to have to do trust exercises again are we Mary?"

"No John, I suspect tonight will just be a chat fest; I was going to suggest we all go to the pub together."

"Pass" Sherlock said sounding rather bored

"Why would I want to waste my precious time in a pub?" He continued

"It's for the comradely and friendship Sherlock, pubs are mutual grounds for many people, it allows people to open up." Mary supplied, non-fussed by his attitude

"I was under the impression that was just once they became inebriated"

"Funny Sherlock, really, behave" John replied strictly

It was 7.15 before any of the others showed up. They looked haggard and tired. Mumbling their apologies for being late and muttering about crooks on the run and chases and the like.

The three Yarders took seats and looked expectantly at Mary, who looked right back for a moment, before realising she was supposed to be doing something.

Clearing her throat and looking at each group member she began.

"Well folks, as...'helpful' as theses sessions have been in improving your teamwork, and I'll admit there were times you almost killed each other, and times you literally saved each other, and me for that matter. All we really need is to get the channels of communication open and flowing. To do this we are taking a field trip. We are going to the pub."

Greg, Sally, Marc and John's face lit up.

"I'll see you at home John"

"No Sherlock, you're coming too." John said sternly

Arriving at the pub around 8pm, the small group found a booth at the back of the noisy and crowded pub. Sherlock, John and Mary noticed, seemed rather uncomfortable in the surrounds, or perhaps he was just unhappy at being forced to come.

Drinks were ordered, and some hot chips with dips. When the drinks came, 5 minutes later, everyone, except Sherlock was talking among them selves. Sherlock was people watching, occasionally pointing out someone to John. Both he and Mary enjoyed the deductions. Marc and Sally saying he most probably knew the people or he was out right wrong. Lestrade just shook his head in disbelief at his employees' attitude. They would never change. That much was clear now. Really the whole idea had been dumb. Leopards cannot change their spots, and people cannot change unless they want to, and even then, it was not easy. After about an hour of sitting around drinking slowly, a live band, playing Celtic music, started up. Some people got up to dance while others seemed content to just sit and listen. The music was lively and fun, but not so noisy as you couldn't talk over it.

Sherlock and Mary were both still nursing their first drinks, while John was on his second and the others on their third. It was then that their conversation got a little stormy.

"So, John, you and Mary eh, the other night, Wombat said something about you getting married, anything you two want to announce?" Sally said slyly.

Becoming rather embarrassed, John fielded the question.

"Well, you see, we hadn't even introduced Mary to Sherlock, and Mary is going to Australia to visit her sister in a couple of weeks, and well, well, I don't know how they found out, I probably don't want to know, but well, I was kind of waiting until later, everyone had met and yeah…. Basically a few weeks after Mary come home."

John had his face and eyes cast down,

"It was supposed to be a surprise..." he trailed off.

"It is alright John, I do understand, really I do, I was not going to ask, I didn't' want to jinx it to be honest" Mary added

Sherlock looked between the two, one his friend, the other, a tolerable person, like Lestrade, or Mrs Hudson, no, Mrs Hudson was important, maybe just Lestrade then.

"Leave them to it guys" Lestrade pipped up in a supporting manner, no one likes being cornered

"Besides, while we do love each other, and we certainly zinged, we have only been together a few months, it's too early to talk marriage"

"Exactly!" John agreed with Mary.

Nothing else was said on the matter and nothing mean was said either, the six of them splitting into two groups. Sherlock, John and Mary struck up a conversation about different sorts of cigarette ash and different fabrics and its uses. John became quiet concerned about the direction of the conversation at one point but they assured him his clothes would not be experiments on again, at least not at any time soon.

John had been consciously watching Sherlock all evening, he seemed to be okay, except that he was slowly becoming more and more curled up within him self and focusing on Mary and John, his hand straying to his forehead every now and then. Sherlock was growing more and more quiet, his input, while still excited at the prospect of a new experiment, lessening.

"You okay there mate?" John asked eventually, resisting the urge to place a hand on Sherlock's shoulder, he knew how the detective loathed being touched,

"Hmm, oh yes, just to much stimulus, to much to take in, its why I avoid places like this, there is too much to see, sensory over load, it hurts, that's all" he sounded so small and meek, so unlike himself that John decided then and there it was time to end the evening for them. Mary sensing his plan of action said she'd catch a cab and have to have a nice evening.

It was then that Anderson, who had had a few to many, noticed their rise to leave.

"Oi! Freak! What'zz wrong, can't hold your booze?"

"I'm not the one slurring Anderson, good evening all, John and I are leaving"

"Oh, poor little private eye, can't holdz hiz booze and hides behind hiz lit'le doggie"

Anderson was laughing loudly now, attracting attention from other patrons. Greg looked ready to skin him alive and Donovan, who was slightly tipsy, giggling behind her hand.

John and Sherlock ignored them and where half way to the exit when Anderson did something that had the most unexpected reaction from Sherlock.

"What, not big words to play with Sherly? What you momma never…" Sherlock cut him off here.

"What about my mother Anderson?" Sherlock asked coldly, turning slowly to come face to face with the drunken man through the now parted pub crowd.

"Hmmm, well Anderson?" he asked

"Errr, Yo momma iz so ztupid youz havez to digz for her IQ!" Anderson took a swig of his drink, but before he had even started his next comment, Sherlock had knocked the glass away and punched him squarely in the face.

He then grabbed the slightly shorter man by the lapels and held him up close to his face,

"Never, never, insult my mother Marc Anthony Anderson, she is one hundred times the human being you could ever hope to be and that much more intelligent too." Sherlock dropped him, Anderson landing on his now weak knees and turned back to John walking forward.

As the pair turned back towards the door, Anderson launched himself at the detective before anyone could react. Mary screamed out a warning, but before anyone else could react, Sherlock in his slowed mental capacity and Anderson were grappling on the bar floor, Sherlock obviously trying to get away form the enraged drunk officer. Other patrons calling 'fight, fight, fight.

It was Greg and John who fought through the crowd and separated them, Greg looking between the two of them.

"He started it" John pointed out quietly to the other man, rather needlessly.

"Yes, well I'm ending it John, get Sherlock out of here, Mary, you get out of here as well" Greg said as he motioned for Sally to assist him with the drunkard.

The police, obviously having been called by the pub management or another patron had arrived, and they were taking in the scene before them, including one of their highest esteemed DI's and some of his team members being a part of it.

Sherlock, John and Mary snuck out past the police and hailed a cab.

"Bloody Anderson" John growled quietly to himself. Mary took his hand, the one not on Sherlock's back, it appeared the man was finding some sort of comfort form the pressure of John's hand there and as such, John was hesitant to remove it.

They dropped Mary off at home first then continued onto Baker St.

Sherlock went straight to his room and went unseen by his flat mate for 3 days, with the exception of the times john left food and tea on his bedside table. Sherlock was silent and his room pitch dark.

Some unknown police showed up on Sherlock's second day of reclusiveness, wanting a statement, John told them no charges were to be made as long as Anderson did the same. They informed him that reports showed Anderson to be the one at fault and everything would be fine.

Greg Lestrade also showed up once for a case, he ended up leaving with a piece of cake and instructions that Sherlock was unavailable until further notice.

When Sherlock did remerge, he resumed taking cases once more, the only noticeable difference after the whole therapy mess was that Mary was around more and that construction noise was coming frequently from next door.

Mary soon left for Australia, and nothing was made of it, no one enquired about her and Sherlock didn't seem to actually notice. John and he continued as always.

Two weeks later Sherlock was receiving plaudits and gifts from various people for whom he has solved cases, along with much unwanted media attention, the turning point being for his recovery of a Turner painting named 'The Reichenbach Falls.


	11. Next

The story is set in the following four years after Sherlock's fall. It is the sequel to 'Demands of the Job.' It is called Trials and tribulations of John Watson.


End file.
